Change It Back
by potterfan36041
Summary: Everyone feared that this would be the worst thing that could happen to them: a ranger who was suddenly evil and showed no hope of ever coming back. All they want is to change things back to how they were before. But it is never that easy now is it?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thinks that the Power Rangers are good, well except for those crazy evil ones, but what really happened to them? The green ranger could obviously be explained. Rita had gotten a hold of a power coin and turned it evil. What the public didn't know was that that started a long pattern for this particular ranger. He lost loved ones, he lost friends. He lost his family, but he tried to turn back good. He tried to get them back, he tried to have a life outside of the evil that had settled in his heart, but that wouldn't happen or at least they all thought it wouldn't.

"Jason it's useless. Why should we even try to talk to Tommy? He left his family for Christ sake!" Kat yelled as her twin sons looked back at her. Of course she was yelling about their father again. He had gone mental when they were about eight and although their mother would never tell them what brought it about, but they had often heard the words 'rangers', 'stress' and 'Kimberly' in tandem when she talked about their father's demise. Kimberly was a friend of theirs, she even visited at times when they were still a family. They never understood why Kimberly was such a touchy spot for their parents and they weren't sure if they ever would.

"Kat, I hate to point this out to you, but you were the one that ran when he went back evil," Kim said as Kat looked over at her and her glare began in earnest. It had gotten to where the two of them constantly fought about what should be done with Tommy. Kat had all but abandoned hope and Kim was still fighting for them to agree that he just needed help, but with everything he did that battle became harder. "You could have called."

"Called? Called and begged his one true love to come rescue him? Yeah, that would have been a great thing to do in front of my children," Kat said, sarcastically, as Kim stood up and then pushed something into Kat's chest.

"I asked, I begged to help and you've never let me, we don't even know if I could get him back. Who's fault is that Katherine?" Kim yelled as the other rangers turned to look at her. "Yes, I loved him and I still do, unlike you."

"He's the father of my children, how can I not love him?" Kat yelled back as they watched Kimberly shake and the tears rolled down her face. "That bastard of a child! You think Tommy would give a damn about the girl? She died Kimberly, it wouldn't make a difference!"

"We lied to him, so many times, we lied to him! He didn't even know she was a still born! Didn't even know that he had another child! God damn it Katherine! We have to help him!" Kim yelled as they all stared at her and then back at Katherine.

"You make it seem like we've done nothing over all these years," Kat said as she just shook her head.

"The one thing that could have worked, we have never tried, let me see him," Kim begged as Jason bowed his head in defeat. Every time that they talked about this, she would get to this point and no one would be able to fight her. The problem was, none of them knew exactly where Tommy was at any given moment. The only reason they knew he was alive was because of the repeated appearances in attacks.

"He would kill you Kimberly, he's too strong," Billy said as Kim looked over at the teenage boys and then back at them.

"They deserve a father," Kim said as the boys looked over at her and she placed a hand over her face. "I might be the only way they can get that."

"We can't lose you too Kimberly," Aisha said as she gave them a weak smile and then looked around the room.

"You lost me when you lost him," Kim whispered as she shook her head to try to clear her vision. "If I die, it will at least be doing something right, after all these years he deserves this."

"Kimberly, he told us to let him go," Kat said as her rational side came back and Kim just shook her head.

"He has never told me to let him go," Kim said with a fire in her eyes that none of them had seen before. "And I won't do that, even if he tells me to."

"Why are you arguing about Dad again?" Tyler asked as he walked into the kitchen and looked around at the adults. "He's gone. He's snapped, we're better off without him."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the real reason Tyler," Kim said as she shook her head and then fell down in her seat as her body shook with barely contained sobs. "You were too young to understand when it happened."

"Kimberly, it is my place to tell my children what happened to their father," Kat said as she cut her off and Kim looked at her with disgust.

"And maybe that will happen sometime next century, when he has actually managed to destroy Angel Grove and the greater part of California," Kim spat as Kat rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of getting together to try to figure out what to do with Tommy and all of you basically forbidding me to even try. Why is it that you are so damn concerned about what he'll do to me?"

"Because you being alive keeps him somewhat sane. If he kills you, we will lose him completely," Billy said as they all looked at him. "Let's not be fooled here. Katherine has no effect on him. The only one that does is Kimberly, we've been able to talk to him in a sane fashion with her present. That is more than you can say, my dear."

"Billy, just because I've moved on does not mean that…" Kat began as Corey walked in and stood next to his twin.

"Mom, Billy's right," Corey said as they all looked over at him. "If anyone can help Dad, it's Kim, not you. I found the box of letters that you never threw away of his. If she hadn't…we wouldn't be your children, we might not even be here. I want Dad back and I don't care how that is done."

"Corey, you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what he is capable of," Kat said as she looked around the room and her eyes fell upon a man that she had not seen in years. How was she going to explain herself?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy," Kat said, startling everyone as she stood up and walked over to the man that she had once called her husband. She could feel the tension in the room as everyone scattered. He looked as if he had not showered in days and his hair now reached down to the middle of his back. The day old beard was the only thing that he had seemed to not neglect in his evil state.

"Hello, everyone, plotting how to get me back, are you?" Tommy said with an evil sneer as they all scrambled for the far wall, except Kimberly. She had learned to stand her ground with him a long time ago. "Kim, so nice to see you, come with me."

"Kimberly…" Jason started as Kim just shook her head as she took a step towards him and then gave him a strong hug.

"I'm glad you came," Kim said as she looked up at him and he smiled, he actually smiled, down at her. It had been years for most of them since they had last seen him smile, but for her it was a fairly frequent occurrence. "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't get the message in time."

"I'll always come for you Kimberly," Tommy whispered as she closed her eyes to fight back the tears that were forming. "I'm trying, I'm really trying."

"I know," Kim whispered as she let out a sob and he pulled her closer. The scent of him was under all the sweat, blood, and dirt that was on his body. He was still there, she knew that, they just had to get him back. The others had to believe that he could be good again. "I'm sorry, I just want you back."

"And I wish it was that easy. You make me see straight, but I need to be able to do that without you before I come back," Tommy said as he looked up from her and around the room, his eyes settling for a few moments on each person. "Corey, Tyler, how are you?"

"Good Dad, just miss you," Corey said as Tommy took a step away from Kimberly and walked over to his children, giving each of them a quick hug. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know," Tommy said as he shook his head and they saw the flash in his eyes. In a moment, Corey and Tyler were thrown to the ground, as Kim took the blows meant for each of them. When she finally managed to stand, he had hung his head in shame and started backing away.

"Tommy no, don't…please," Kim begged as he shook his head and then ran, but this time she followed. This time she knew that she had to do something, she had to try or she would be the only person that Tommy would never purposefully harm again.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled at her retreating back as she trailed after Tommy. "Kimberly no!"

"I don't think there is any stopping her Jason," Aisha said as Kat had gathered Corey and Tyler in her arms.

"Why does she have that affect on him?" Tyler yelled as she stared at him. They had seen the way that their father acted around Kimberly and it was almost as if things were back to normal for them. "We deserve answers, we deserve to know why our father went crazy."

"He didn't go crazy," Kat whispered as the entire room when silent. "He was on a mission, Kimberly was with him. They went to retrieve a set of powers for the next Power Rangers, something happened, we're not sure what."

"Kimberly doesn't remember?" Corey asked as Billy shook his head no and reached for his cup of coffee.

"From what we've been able to get out of her, everything was fine until they got to the powers. We're not sure exactly what happened, but I can only guess that it came down to him or her. He sacrificed himself, when they came back, we thought everything was fine…" Billy trailed off as he looked over at his wife.

"…he always loved her more than me, she just couldn't get over losing Abby when she was born. The missions were something that they did together after the two of you were born, I knew there was always a chance something like this would happen. When it did, he slowly withdrew from us all, except her, then…well, the day that we left was after there was the attack in downtown by the green ranger," Kat said as they looked at her. "You didn't know, but he was the only one that could have ever caused that."

"But why doesn't he want to kill Kimberly?" Tyler asked as they all looked to Billy. He was the one that always could answer these questions, that could be the man that helped them through this all.

"Love," Billy answered, simply, as the boys gave him a confused look. "Ultimately he'd sacrifice himself for her and if he had to choose…if someone had asked him before this happened who he would save…"

"I would have been a poor second…and before you ask, your father never cheated on me. They had an unsaid rule of if they started feeling too close, one would leave the room. After the divorce, she tried to find him, that's how he began coming back…I could do nothing to help him or to protect you from him," Kat said as the boys stared at her. They had always thought that their father loved their mother unconditionally, but obviously that picture was not quite true.

"So, Kim just…" Corey trailed off as Kat shook her head. She had no clue what Kim was doing, but was sure that if she was finally able to, she'd bring Tommy back to all of them.

"Kim just left to bring him back. She feels that she owes us, but really we owe her," Jason said as he closed his eyes. He had watched the struggle, watched as Kim fought him time and time again to keep them safe. He had seen the wounds, felt her sobs, and watched as she melted away before his very eyes. She was only a shadow of the person that she had been before this happened to him and he was tired of that shadow. He wanted to see her come back to them, but the only way that she would be able to do that was if he did.


	3. Chapter 3

She entered the darkened cave with a sense of trepidation. She knew that beyond this lay the old Command Center that she had known and loved and it made sense that this is where Tommy would wish to return. She needed him to come back to his senses…actually she just needed him. It didn't matter anymore that he was evil or that he could only behave civilly around her. She could not lose him again…if she did she might as well join him. She could not have a life without him anymore.

"Kimberly, why did you follow me?" Tommy asked as he looked up at her from his position on the floor and she reached over for his hand. She knew just how bad he felt and wanted to make it right as soon as possible because the longer he thought about this, the worse it was going to get. "I hurt you again…I hurt the one thing I love the most."

"You hurt me because I let you. I don't want you to live with anymore regret than what is already on your shoulders once this is all over," Kim whispered as he pulled her down and she let him settle his arms around her. "You need to take a shower and get some sleep Tommy."

"I don't deserve," Tommy began as she glared at him and he barely nodded. He could live his life like a raving lunatic when he was not with her, but when she was around he was the man that he had used to be, before the lone star expedition. They both carried a burden from that expedition, his was to be evil and hers was to try to bring him back. The sad thing was, he did come back when he was with her, but when they tried to prolong that, spread it to others he fell right off the wagon. He had lost everything but her because of this. He didn't know how much more he could stand to lose.

"This is the last time I will do this," Kim murmured to herself as she looked around the command center. "I don't want to give up on him, but…I need to bring him back, maybe if he loses me he will come back."

"Don't think like that," a voice echoed as Kimberly spun around to see Tyler and Corey standing in the entrance. She had no clue why they might be here, but she knew that they were tired of the lies. They wanted to truth, which was something that only she and Tommy could give them. "He used to bring us here when we were younger, we'd play for hours while he worked. I never thought this would be where he came for comfort."

"It's not comfort Corey and how did you get here?" Kim asked as they gave her guilty looks. "What have you done?"

"Don't freak out on us, but we followed you," Tyler said as Kim's eyes widened. "How did you know he'd come here?"

"Because I know your father better than anyone else in the world," Kim said as she sat down next to a console and patted the spot next to her. "They've never told you about the lone star expedition, did they?"

"The what?" Corey asked as Kim shook her head. She had thought this would be their reaction, but had wanted to keep it from happening. She had tried to convince Kat to tell the boys the truth, but considering that she only knew bits and pieces it was hard to do that. Saying that Tommy went off the deep end was easier than trying to explain the evil that she didn't understand.

"The expedition that your father and I went on that turned him into this," Kim said as they nodded. "Do you really want to know what happened?"

"I have the feeling that we don't get much of a choice about hearing this," Tyler said as Kim just shrugged her shoulders. They could always refuse and she would just leave it alone, if that was what they wanted.

"You can choose, but if you don't want to hear it, then you won't ever know the full truth," Kim said as Tommy walked back in, in a towel and looked around at them.

"Kids, you shouldn't have come," Tommy said as he took a step away and he looked around at them. "Every time that I'm around people without her…"

"We're not here to ask that of you, Dad, we just want to help," Corey said as Kim looked over at him and then stood to give him a hug. "She was just about to explain what really happened to you."

"What really happened? Kim, we can't do that," Tommy said as he reached over and walked over to the nearest exit.

"Tommy Oliver! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Kim yelled as he turned around and saw her glare. "If they find out, then it should be from us and guess what, no one knows but us."

"The fact that I only choose to let this happen to me instead of to you? You who didn't have a family, who didn't have all the responsibilities that I had and yet I decided to let this happen! What will everyone think when they hear that?" Tommy yelled back at her as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I remember volunteering to take it, to have the evil inside of me, but you wouldn't let me do that. You couldn't stand the thought of what it would destroy for me, you didn't think of what you would lose," Kim said as the boys watched as he came back, furious at her.

"You said you'd bring me back!" Tommy yelled as he grabbed her arms and shook her. "You said I wouldn't have to live this forever!"

"You think I haven't tried, that? You think that I haven't spent every day trying to bring you back! Damn it Tommy the reason that we agreed to this was because I've been able to bring you back in the past, not the other way around. They always said we could go back and let it take the other. How many times do I have to ask you to let me take it and for you to save me?" Kim yelled as his hands shook and her eyes teared up. "I don't want to leave you, but what else can I do to bring you back?"

"Tell me the secrets you've kept from me, the things that I have begged from you since this happened. It's the one thing that might set us free of this," Tommy said as she tore her eyes away from him. "You can't, no matter how many times I've asked, you can't."

"Tommy, it's the same reason that I could never really come back to you the way we both wanted," Kim said as the boys looked between the two of them. "The reason that we, for all those years, that we would walk out before we ever lost control."

"I want to lose control now, I want to find myself in you again, but if you can't just trust me and tell me, we are just going to keep walking around each other on eggshells," Tommy said as Kim closed her eyes and then walked away from him. She was so scared to tell him this, to break the final barrier between them getting back to normal. She, however, didn't think that that was humanly possible for her to do. Even though she loved him, she didn't know if she could tell him that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you been?" Katherine yelled as Tyler and Corey walked into the room. "What happened to you?"

"We went after Kim and Dad. Mom, he nearly…she's his only chance. So, what will it take to get Kim to tell him the truth about why she never came back to him?" Corey asked as Kat and Billy stared at him. "I'm not asking something that should be rocket science."

"Have you asked Kimberly about this?" Billy asked as Kat looked away from them.

"No, but Dad practically begged her to tell him what happened. He believes it will make things better, so it's time for us to figure out how to get her to tell," Tyler said as Billy just shook his head. He did not want to talk about this, he just wanted to leave this alone.

"I don't think that we are going to be able to do that. It took her ten years to tell Jason and he isn't even the father of Abby. How do you think Tommy will react if he finds out that he had another child?" Billy asked as Tyler laughed. "This is not something to laugh about."

"Actually, I think that it's better when we don't take this too seriously," Corey said as Kat gave him a confused look. "We all know that this bothers her, that it scares her to tell him, but…what if we could make her see that this might save Dad?"

"And it also could kill Kimberly if he suddenly snaps against her as well," Kat said as they shook their heads that that could not happen. "Why wouldn't that happen?"

"Because they told us what really happened, they told us why he's evil and why she's the only one that can even attempt to make him feel better or make him come back to us. This might be the one stumbling block to getting him back that she hasn't overturned. We've been without Dad for nearly seven years, don't you think it's time that maybe Kim gets a push?" Tyler said as Billy and Kat let out sighs.

"Well, why is it that Tommy was affected, since you seem to be in a sharing mood? Oh and this better be good before your grounding goes out," Kat said as the boys exchanged a glance. If they were going to get grounded, they might as well tell the entire truth and break all the unspoken rules of their father and Kim's relationship.

"There was a choice about which one of them would become evil when they went on the lone star expedition. He volunteered, even with us, he volunteered to let it take him. She has always been able to bring him back, he had never succeeded with bringing her back. That is why we no longer have a father and he said something that I think you need to explain. Why would he want to find himself in her? Why would that be possible?" Corey asked as they sat there, dumbstruck, by what had been said. "Now, I'm sure we have somewhere around a month of being grounded, but now you know the whole story. Maybe it will help us get Dad back."

"You're serious?" Kat asked as they nodded their heads yes. "When he was turned evil, shortly after Abby was born, I couldn't get to him, no one could. Zordon brought her in and he came back for her. I guess I should have known then that she always had a pull on him."

"A pull? She's the only person that he doesn't try to kill on a weekly basis, I'd say that's a hell of a lot more than a pull," Tyler said as Billy stood up.

"Go upstairs, the both of you. We'll talk punishment tomorrow, when we're all thinking more clearly," Billy said as Tyler and Corey looked at each other and then bolted up the stairs. Billy was not one to get mad at them or punish them unjustly, but even he was highly miffed about what was happening right now. Probably because he was going to have to deal with their mom after they went to sleep tonight.

"God Billy, what are we going to do? They don't even know that Tommy and I were going to get divorced before he became evil, that he asked for it after the mission to Marnetia. He knew that we were only playing at loving each other but…" Kat trailed off as Billy placed his arm around her and pulled her in close. "He never knew that we…"

"Kat, Tommy is no idiot and I'm sure that your divorce had just as much to do with your distance as with the feelings that he couldn't ignore, now those boys want their father back, what are we going to do?" Billy asked as Kat took his hand in hers and looked over at the pictures sitting next to them.

"Figure out how we get Kim to talk, we have to get her to talk, somehow. Maybe we should tell her, maybe it will help her when she tells him," Kat said as Billy nodded and then wrapped his arms around her. "So, how are you going to punish the boys?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I don't agree with them running off to find out this, but we haven't given them many choices Kat, they only did what any teenagers would do when faced with this sort of thing," Billy said as Kat glared at him.

"But most teenagers don't have the problem of their father being an evil power ranger, that happens to be a sixth degree black belt," Kat said as Billy smiled. "You saw what he almost did tonight!"

"Yes, I did and I also saw that before the evil came back, he was being the father that we all know he is, deep down. They are right, Kim has to be able to tell him about Abby, it may be the only way to set them free of everything that is going on," Billy said as Kat rested her head against his shoulder.

"And if that doesn't work?" Kat whispered as his hands ran up and down her back, knowing that she was tired from everything that had happened today.

"We won't be any worse off than we were before," Billy said as she barely nodded and closed her eyes against his chest, gently falling asleep against him. She was so tired and he could only hope that she would be able to get some rest tonight, because tomorrow was when they started to get Tommy back.


	5. Chapter 5

He lay on the cold steel floor, listening to her breathing and rare muttered word as he fought with himself about what he should do. He loved her, but the evil that had settled in him was something that he could not ignore, that he could not just push away. Every day he fought with it, he fought with himself trying to pull himself back to her. His body ached from the exertion and he could not remember what he did that day, except being with her. He was sure that she would tell him of some God awful deed if he asked, but he had learned not to do that. She had told him there would be a time when he would learn everything that he had done, but not now, not when it could only make things worse.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim asked as she rolled over and saw the glint of his eyes in the pale light. He refused to sleep next to her, afraid of what he might do to her in a moment of mania. Sleep was something that he rarely did anymore, it was something that haunted him. In his sleep he remembered what he had done, he remembered who he had left behind and he remembered what he had done to her. It didn't matter how many times she told him that she understood, it still hurt him, it still killed him every time when he came to his senses and saw her on the floor, taking the punishment he had meant for someone else.

"Whether it's worse staying here with you or leaving you so that I will never have to live with hurting you again," Tommy said as Kim sat up and walked over to sit down next to him. She did not like when he started thinking like this, as it only lead him to a very bad place. "God Kim, I almost hit my own children today. How in the hell did that happen? Why? I've never wanted to hurt them."

"I know that and they do too, they want you back Tommy, I want you back," Kim whispered as his hand gently roamed up and down her back. "I just want…God, I don't know how much longer I can do this Tommy."

"I'm not going to ask you to do this much longer," Tommy said as she looked up at him and he then kissed her. "I'm going to end it all."

"No," Kim said as she grabbed him and roughly shoved him against the wall. She was not going to let him take the cowardly way out of this, even if she had to stay with him day and night. He was going to survive this and go back to being the father that he had been. "You can't Tommy, you are the only thing that keeps me going, especially after what happened…"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked as she let out a sob. "Kim, I know you aren't talking about when I became this…what is it?"

"Tommy, you had another child," Kim whispered as his face formed a perfect imitation of a deer stuck in the headlights. "After I saw you the last time, before the letter…when we first…I got pregnant and I was scared. I know what you would have done, now, but back then things weren't as clear and…I decided that I'd have the baby on my own, maybe tell you one day when things were right. She died at birth, I nearly died as well. I've been trying to make things right by you ever since…"

"A daughter? I had a daughter?" Tommy asked as she nodded her head yes and he then shoved her away. "Get away from me!"

"Tommy please, don't, I need you," Kim cried as she stood to follow him and he slung her into the nearest wall, firmly knocking her out.

"The truth will set you free. Whoever said that obviously has never found out that the woman that they wanted to be the mother of their children was and then never told them," Tommy muttered as he stormed off, leaving her with a bleeding head wound and himself with a suddenly clear mind. For the first time in years, he did feel the guilt for everything he had done, but because of the focus on what he had done to others, he did not know what he had done just now.

"Kimberly didn't show up for work today," Jason said as he called Billy and the worry showed up in his voice. "I've checked everywhere for her, except the Command Center."

"Why would she be there?" Billy asked as Jason went silent. "You don't think that he hurt her, do you?"

"I do and I'm afraid…" Jason trailed off as Billy hung up and walked to the closet and pulled out a coat and an old flash light.

"Billy? Where are you going?" Kat asked as she watched him throw on the extra layers and arm himself. The boys were working on their homework and their little girl was toddling around the kitchen. "Billy?"

"Kim didn't show up at work today and well…Tommy's been quiet, so Jason and I are going to go check out the Command Center, it's the only place he hasn't checked," Billy said as Kat just shook her head. "I have to do this."

"Why? Why is it your responsibility?" Kat screamed as Billy reached for her and gave her a hug.

"You know why…we let him become this and the only one that can reach him might very well be hurt. It's our job to watch after her and I am going to do that," Billy said as she barely nodded and he went out the front door. Kat was worried, she didn't want to admit that, especially with the kids around, but Kim never disappeared like this. She had always, always come back to them when she went after Tommy, but this time she didn't.

"Kimberly? Kimberly, where are you?" Jason called out as he shown his flashlight around the Command Center. "You see anything Billy?"

"No, nothing," Billy said as they continued to walk through the Command Center. It was much darker than it had been years ago and there was nothing that would change that, not while Tommy called this home.

"She has to be here," Jason murmured as he heard Billy let out a gasp. "Billy…"

"We need to get her to a hospital," Billy said as he shown the light directly at Kimberly's head, where they both could see the small pool of blood. "She might already…"

"I know," Jason whispered as he picked her up and carried her out of the Command Center and Billy slowly followed him.

"God Tommy, what have you done now?" Billy murmured as he took in the area one more time, before sprinting after Jason. One of them was going to have to drive and the other was going to have to stem the flow of blood that was still dripping from her skull. If she made it through this, none of them were going to allow this to happen again. She'd never go after him alone. If she didn't make it, someone was going to make Tommy pay.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine yelled as Tommy stood at the front door, soaked to the bone and looking surprisingly calm. All the other times that he had visited her, he had this demented look about him, but right now, he just seemed like he needed a place to lie down and rest. Something had changed, but she was not exactly sure what it was.

"Kat, I'm back," Tommy said, as she stared at him and he then reached out his hand to her. "I'm not evil anymore."

"How can you be so sure? Do you know what you did to Kimberly?" Kat shrieked as Corey and Tyler raced down the stairs. They had heard their father's voice and knew that Billy had not returned and that Kimberly was in critical condition in the hospital. What had exactly happened, no one knew, but they all knew that Tommy had been the one to inflict the pain. There was no one else that could have done that to her.

"Kimberly? Did something happen to her?" Tommy asked as they all saw the concern settle over him. He didn't know what he had done, he honestly didn't and that was a first. He had been able to remember what he had done to her every other time, but not this time. "Oh God, please tell me that I didn't…please, she's got to be all right."

"We're not sure what's going to happen to her Tommy. She is breathing on her own, but she's had a severe head wound and we're not sure if she'll make it," Kat said as he wiped his eyes and then sunk to his knees. "But you came back to us, that's what she's wanted for so long."

"I thought…I never wanted…she was the only one that I didn't think I could hurt," Tommy moaned as Kat signaled for Corey and Tyler to help him inside, there was no use in him standing outside like this any longer. "Kat, I don't deserve your kindness."

"It's what Kim would want us to do, now I want you to get some rest and then we'll go to the hospital," Kat said as Tommy shook his head and then stood to go back out. "No Tommy, you are not going to blame yourself for what the evil did to you. You are going to listen to me and trust me when I say that tomorrow will be better. Now, get some rest."

"Kat, about everything that's happened…" Tommy started as she placed a finger over his lips.

"I understand, everyone does, but you have to be able to forgive yourself and hold onto her again. Give her everything that you were never able to give to me," Kat said as he closed his eyes and nodded. "Now, do you want to shower or do you want to sleep first?"

"Shower and I hate to ask this, but could I get some clothes? I have no clue what has become of mine and what I have left I won't wear anymore," Tommy said as Kat nodded.

"I'll be right back down with the clothes and a towel. Boys, if you want you can stop staring at him like he's going to suddenly snap," Kat said as Tommy looked over at Tyler and Corey.

"Are you sure?" Corey asked as Tommy stood up and then gave them both bear hugs. "Dad, can't breathe."

"Sorry," Tommy said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I've got a lot to explain to the two of you. After seven years of being the foremost evil on earth, things have definitely changed with the two of you."

"Actually, between Kim and Mom, we've been able to put together a pretty good idea of what happened," Tyler said as Tommy looked at the ground. "You were afraid you'd lose her, weren't you?"

"I think terrified more accurately describes how I feel about losing Kimberly," Tommy whispered as he shook his head. "I'm sorry that I could never love Kat the way that she deserved to be…"

"We're just glad you're back Dad," Corey said with a smile.

"…yeah we'll talk about your and mom's divorce later," Tyler said as Tommy's eyes widened and the boys then laughed. It was not every day that they were about to pull on over on him. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Tommy said as Kat walked back down the stairs and handed him the clothes and a towel. "Bathroom in the same place?"

"Yeah and I hope the couch will be all right to sleep on…" Kat trailed off as Tommy just shook his head.

"I've been sleeping on cold steel floors for the last several years, a couch will be wonderful," Tommy said as Kat nodded and then watched as he went off to the bathroom.

"Mom…are you going to tell him that Billy and Jason want to kill him right now, are you?" Corey asked as Kat shook her head no. "Why?"

"Because he might just run and that is the one thing that we don't need to have happen. I'll call Billy and Jason to let them know that he's here. Then they can decide what they are going to do with him," Kat said as he nodded. "I know that he's your father and he's been under the influence of evil, but there is only so much that we can let slide by."

"And all the other times that Kim went to the hospital?" Tyler fired back as Kat looked over at him. He was generally the quiet twin, not the one that would lash out. "You never thought to turn him in then, did you?"

"It's different, it's time for him to pay for what he's done," Kat said as the boys shook their heads in disgust.

"He's paid enough," Billy said as they all turned to face him. "I've been here long enough to figure out what you're talking about. She's stable, but they're still not sure what is going to happen in the next several days, it could go either way."

"Where are you going?" Kat asked as Billy had headed towards the stairs.

"To get some sleep, I'm sure that this will be the last peaceful night for awhile. Once the news has spread that Tommy is back with us, there is no telling what will happen around here," Billy said as Kat barely nodded and then walked over to give him a hug. "Come on, you need to get some rest as well."

"But…" Kat started as Tyler and Corey shook their heads. They knew that he was back with them and that things were going to go back to the way they were, well not exactly, but as close as they could get to it. "Okay, if anything happens…"

"Mom, we're going back to bed too, it's not like Dad is going to steal the silverware," Corey said as Kat just shook her head as he placed his arm around her. "So, tomorrow we have to start fixing things?"

"Yeah, tomorrow we have to start fixing things," Kat said with a sigh as Corey and Tyler nodded. They had thought that that was the way that it would go, but they just had to make sure.


	7. Chapter 7

_Tommy's POV_

I woke up for the first time in ages and my head was clear. There were no demented voices, no constant pestering to go and wreak havoc with my powers. I remember a lot of it, more than I thought I would, but mostly I remember what I did to her. It haunted me enough when I was evil to know that I hurt her, but now it's only been magnified. The things I've done, the things I've said all come flooding back with a vengeance and I haven't even faced the worst of it yet. I cannot remember what I did to put her in the hospital, but I did and I will have to face that. If I don't then I might as well be evil, because this is the reality that I have lived and I desperately want to put it behind me.

"Tommy, do you want some breakfast?" Kat asked as she came down the stairs in her bathrobe and saw him wide awake on the couch. He was generally not an early riser, except when something was wrong and she was sure he would classify this as things going wrong. He was never supposed to hurt Kimberly this bad, she was always supposed to be his safe haven, the one that he could run to when things went bad. Obviously whatever had caused him to snap had been more than either of them could handle.

"No, just a ride to the hospital when you head that way," Tommy said as Kat nodded and then went to fix herself a cup of coffee. She still remembered how much he hated the beverage, even after all these years. She'd never forget their marriage, but she had moved on and things had changed. There was no going back to what they had been, not that either of them really wanted that anymore.

"Are you sure that you are back?" Kat asked worried her boys would have to deal with yet another disappointment. There had been times in the past when they thought that he had come back to them, but it had been short lived. This time seemed different, it was as if she felt the change in him, but she was just not ready to trust that yet. She would trust it when Kimberly woke up and he still was fine.

"I'm sure, I would have destroyed this place by now if it was only temporary," Tommy said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I need a haircut."

"There's a barber shop just up the street from the hospital, you can get it cut today if you want," Kat said as Tommy nodded. He wanted to get back to his old life as soon as possible. He had wasted all these years and now he had to make up for it. "What are you going to do?"

"Open a dojo, like I should have done years ago. I should be able to test for my next belt without a problem," Tommy said as he let out a sigh. Things like testing for a new belt didn't seem all that important now, but it was trivial, it was something to keep them from talking about the things that scared them, but he couldn't do that any longer. He had lost too much to sit here and talk about things that didn't matter. "Kat, you know I'm going to marry her…right?"

"Yeah, I know. The boys took me and Billy getting married well enough. They'll probably be ecstatic to hear about this. It makes them feel better to know that you're not going to be alone anymore," Kat said as Tommy just shook his head. They both knew he'd never been alone through this. He had Kim and that was the one thing he needed.

"Did you ever tell them we'd decided to get divorced before I went evil?" Tommy asked as Kat shook her head no. She had not been sure how to tell them after everything that happened to Tommy. They had been dealing with so much pain at the time that she couldn't bear to put another thing on their shoulders, so she had waited for the right time and that time had never come. "It's all right, I didn't expect you to do that."

"Tommy, you know that…" Kat began as Tommy nodded his head and she stared at him. "Since when?"

"I found a condom in the trash can, I never used them so…" Tommy trailed off as he shrugged. He had been so mad at her the day he found it, but then he had walked off to the mission with Kimberly, the last one that he would ever go on. He thought of all the times that he had stopped himself, all the cold showers he had taken just to keep himself sane and this was what he got in return. It had been the last straw, he knew there would be no trying to go back and because of that, he allowed himself to truly fall for Kimberly again. It was what let him take the evil, it was what made her the only one that he could trust, because she was. It was as simple as that. "It's all right, Kat. I wasn't the husband you deserved, I couldn't love you because of my past. It was bound to happen, I just never thought it would be Billy and your timing sucked too. The next day I left on the last mission with Kim."

"How did you? You left the next day? You're not mad?" Kat asked as Tommy shook his head no and then gave her a hug. "That scared me the most. I thought you'd…"

"I was mad at the time, I wanted to try to make things work between us, but then I realized that I was in love with another woman, so in all reality we're both guilty for what happened. I don't think that Corey or Tyler will care about that though," Tommy said as Kat nodded. The boys wouldn't be happy to know the whole truth, but they had no choice. After seven years of pure hell these boys deserved to know that the divorce would have happened without it, that they had not loved each other enough.

"Mama," Lisa said as she stumbled into the living room, dragging her blanket behind her. She was now three and her brothers loved her to death, but they were no good at seven o'clock in the morning during spring break.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kat asked as Tommy sat back and watched. He remembered Kat being pregnant with the twins and he had marveled at it. He now found himself thinking about having another baby, if Kim would even look at him again. No one had told him what had really happened, but he was sure that it must be bad, the look on Billy's face had said it was definitely the worst that Tommy had ever done.

"Corey won't play with me," Lisa whined as Tommy shook his head. He hadn't missed the boys whining, but he had missed his children.

"Honey, he's tired, we need to let him sleep," Kat said as Billy walked down the stairs and over to Tommy.

"I know you want to go to the hospital, but I'd appreciate it if you'd lose about fifteen inches of your hair," Billy said as Tommy laughed.

"I want to get back to normal. I know that somehow I got out of my job, but what did you say?" Tommy asked as Billy and Kat exchanged a glance. Of course he would ask about how they covered his disappearance and now that he was back with them, he'd want to know what had to be undone. It was certainly going to be interesting, considering the fact that the police department thought him dead.

"Well, we filed a report that you had disappeared. It didn't… with the way the house looked…" Billy trailed off as Tommy nodded. He could remember destroying his home during his first evil rage and that was when Katherine had fled with the boys. He had abandoned the house soon afterward, deciding that he didn't deserve to live there anymore. "We might want to go up and close down the case."

"How are you explaining my return?" Tommy asked as Billy shrugged. "I don't think that I just came back will be good enough. It's been seven years, people don't just show up after seven years."

"You had an accident and it caused amnesia," Billy said as Tommy looked over at him. "It's kinda true."

"I remember it all, especially her, but I guess we don't have much of a choice to do that before I see her," Tommy said as Billy looked over at him. "You can't keep me away, I have to know what is going on, exactly what I did to her. That is the one thing that I can't remember."

"Tommy, she's in critical condition, I doubt very seriously that any of us will be allowed to see her today," Billy said as Tommy took in a deep breath and then covered his face. Billy hated the cruelty of it, but he and Jason had agreed that Tommy needed to be monitored before he went to see her. If anything showed a regression, they'd force him away. This was the last time that she would suffer at his hands. "Let's get the other stuff done, then we'll see about you seeing her."

"Fine," Tommy said as he stood and Billy looked over at him. He held the scars of a man that had been though a living hell and that was the most accurate way to describe his past existence. "But I want you to promise me we'll at least try to see her."

"I promise Tommy," Billy said as Tommy nodded and then walked out the door.

"I thought that you…" Kat trailed off as Billy shook his head and then gave her a hug. "He really is better Billy and the only person he's worried about is her, not me, not the boys, her."

"I don't understand how he can be more concerned about her than them," Billy admitted as Kat nodded her acknowledgment. "Do you have an idea?"

"Yes, they are perfectly safe, Kim is not and until she's out of the woods well…I don't know what will happen to him…he's no good without her," Kat admitted as Billy nodded in agreement. They all thought that this might only be a temporary fix, they hoped that it was permanent. "You need to let him see her."

"It's Jason's call , not mine. He knows the two of them the best," Billy said as Kat nodded and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home sometime this evening."

"Do you think we should tell him that I never sold his house?" Kat asked as Billy turned to face her, sensing her nervousness.

"I'll be fine Kat, he seems to be his old self and I still have some fight left in me if it comes to that," Billy said as Kat nodded and Lisa reached up for a hug. "Daddy'll be back in a little while."

"I love you," Lisa said with as smile as Billy nodded and then looked up at Kat.

"I love you too. Have a good day and get the boys up at a decent hour if you can," Billy said as Kat nodded and gave him a final hug. They had no clue what this day had in store for them, but hoped that things would just get better.


	8. Chapter 8

He had done everything that he could, but Tommy still insisted on seeing Kimberly. He looked more like himself, which was a plus, but the tone in his voice let Billy know that he could not just forget this. Jason had called to give him an update and what he heard made him feel better. The bleeding was under control and she was starting to come around. Of course the doctors would want to know who did this to her, as would the police, but they believed she wouldn't tell. She never had in the past.

"Tommy, good to see you," Jason said as he approached him and looked at the man standing in front of him. He could feel the difference in him and he knew, he knew that Tommy was back with them and he could only hope that Kimberly would join them soon as well. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"I know," Tommy said as Jason gave him a confused look. "Come with me when I see her, I'm afraid it may have transferred."

"Why?" Billy asked as Tommy shook his head.

"Because we didn't know what it would take to come back and she may have taken it for herself…I really don't know to tell you the truth," Tommy said as they nodded and then Jason guided him back to the critical care unit.

"Bring her back," Jason whispered as Tommy looked over at her and took in a shaky breath. He then turned around and left the room in silence. Tommy needed to be alone to do this.

The damage that he had done was now obvious with the bruise on her right cheek and the bandages wrapped around her head, where she must have hit the wall on her way down. By the grace of God she was still breathing, but he knew the damage he had done to her would not be easily recovered from. He knew that she was not going to like him when she woke up, even if she was good. This would probably be the very last straw in their relationship and then he would be off to the circus again.

"Kim," Tommy whispered as he touched her hand and held onto her. She was cold to his touch and he reached to pull up the blanket over her. He couldn't believe that no one here was taking care of her the way that she deserved, at the very least they should keep her warm, just for comfort's sake. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"Sir, who are you?" the nurse asked, suddenly alarmed at the appearance of this new man. The two that had brought her in had been worried that the attacker would return to finish her off, although they had not expressed it in so many words, the majority of the doctors and nurses here knew it any way. They had seen her on multiple occasions with various injuries and had to admit that this was the worst by far. Whoever did it, she always protected, but this time, they had gone too far.

"Tommy Oliver, I'm a friend of the family. It's all right for me to be in here, right?" Tommy asked as she nodded and then checked Kim's stats. "How is she? She's going to be fine, right?"

"I'm not sure, you would need to talk to Dr. Hanley about it, but we're thinking that she'll be waking up soon and we'll be able to find out who did this," she said as Tommy nodded. He was afraid to do much more or he'd give himself away. As much as he wanted to be punished for his crimes, he knew that Kim would never forgive him for turning himself in. She would need him after this, that much he knew for sure. "Don't worry, she's a tough cookie, this one. Last year she was in here with a broken collar bone and some other injuries, she's good, very good."

"I've missed her, I hope she's….I hope she's not forgotten me," Tommy whispered as she gave him an odd look. "I've not exactly been myself for the last several years."

"Why's that?" she asked as Tommy looked over at Kim and gently traced the bruise on her face.

"Amnesia, forgot myself really," Tommy said as Kim's eyes flashed open. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"My head hurts," Kim whispered as she reached up and felt the bandages on her head. "What happened?"

"No one is sure, Kimberly," the nurse said as Kim looked over at her in shock. She hadn't known that anyone else was in the room. The only person that she was focusing on was the man in front of her. "Dr. Hanley must know that you're awake, I'll be right back."

"Tommy, are you all right?" Kim asked as he nodded his head yes and she reached up to touch his hair. "Are you…are you really good again?"

"Yes, as long as you are," Tommy said as Kim nodded that she was fine and he cringed. "I'm so sorry I didn't think that you…that I could do…"

"Later Tommy, when no one can hurt you. How are the boys?" Kim asked as Tommy shrugged. "You haven't seen them?"

"I did, but it was right after I found out about you, so I didn't exactly have a clear head," Tommy said as Kim barely nodded and then clutched his hand as the movement had sent a wave of pain radiating down from her skull. "Sleep, honey, we'll talk when you're feeling better."

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to you," Kim said, desperately afraid that he would be gone when she woke up again, taken into custody for what he had done.

"I promise I'll keep myself safe. You haven't turned, have you?" Tommy asked as Kim barely shook her head no and he let out a sigh. It almost seemed to easy that this was what would take the evil away, although him nearly killing her was the ultimate evil act that he could commit, next to actually succeeding, which was something he did now wish to think about. "I love you, get some sleep."

"Don't leave me," Kim murmured as she felt herself drifting back off to sleep.

"I won't. Never again," Tommy whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat back in his chair. God only knew that he had done that enough in the past to know he couldn't continue it in their future.

* * *

"Mom, where's Dad?" Corey asked as he walked down the stairs and saw Lisa asleep in her arms.

"Billy took him to the hospital to see Kim. He feels awful about what he did," Kat said as Corey's eyes narrowed. She had no clue why he mad, only that he was mad.

"Does he not give a damn about us?" Corey yelled as her eyes widened.

"Corey, I've explained to you how much Kimberly means to him, you saw what he was like yesterday, he wouldn't even be back without her. You may hate him, but he's your father," Kat said as he stared at her. "Yes, he should be here with you, but if she dies, he'll never forgive himself, remember that."

"Hey guys," Billy said as he walked through the front door and Corey looked over at him. "Kim's awake and they think she'll be able to get out of the hospital in about a week."

"Dad's not coming, is he?" Corey asked as Billy stepped out of the doorway to allow the man behind him entrance.

"Kim's all right, now I've got to talk to my boys," Tommy said as Corey looked at him. He looked, much like he had seven years ago, except with a few more streaks of gray in his hair. "You deserve the truth from your mother and I."

"Tommy, you can't possibly be serious!" Kat exclaimed as he nodded his head that he was. There was no use in hiding what had happened between the two of them anymore. They deserved the truth so that they could truly start to heal from the pain inflicted upon them. "Why do they need to know?"

"Because they deserve it Katherine, they deserve to know the truth," Tommy said as Tyler stumbled down the stairs and saw the situation spread out before him. Kat was deathly pale, Corey was infuriated, and he couldn't read his dad, but from what he knew that was to be expected. He had always been able to put up a solid front when he wanted and now seemed to be one of those times.

"I'll take her," Billy said as Kat stared at him, thinking that he would at least side with her in this, as it would reveal him as well. "This is between the four of you, it's got nothing to do with me."

"Billy…" Kat began as he shook his head and then lifted his sleeping daughter from her lap.

"Tommy's right and I'm sure this will work out," Billy said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went upstairs.

"Mom, what's he talking about?" Corey asked as Kat let out a sigh and threw Tommy a quick glance. "Mom…"

"We were going to get a divorce before he turned evil," Kat said as the boys stared at her. Tommy then took a seat in one of the chairs and let out a sigh.

"We just couldn't do it anymore," Tommy said as Corey and Tyler sat down next to their mother and he sighed. He had a long way to go to gain their trust back and this might not help with that process.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Corey said, glaring at Tommy as he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't want them to know what Kat had done, but he couldn't have them hating Kim either. She had done nothing, at least not physically, to cause the divorce. The fact was that he had never fallen out of love with her in the first place and that was where their problems began.

"I never cheated on your mother. Kim and I…we knew that our lives had to be separate then, but there was too much between us to just ignore it, I don't know how many visits got cut short or cancelled because the both of us knew we couldn't trust ourselves to be alone in the same room," Tommy said as Kat gave him a grateful smile. He was trying to get them through this so that they could move on and try to fix things.

"So you asked for it?" Corey asked as Tommy dropped his eyes to the floor. He could not get Kat out of that question, no matter how hard he tried.

"No Corey, I did," Kat said as the boys looked her and then exchanged a glance. "I was the unfaithful one."

"You…you che…with who?" Corey stuttered as Tyler just shook his head. It should be obvious who it was, but that didn't really matter now.

"Billy," Kat muttered as Corey's mouth fell open. "I know you wanted to believe I just did it because of the evil but…I had other reasons that you wouldn't have understood then."

"You were married! Doesn't that mean something?" Corey yelled as he stood up while Tyler just settled his head in his hands. "Answer me!"

"Corey, sit down," Tommy said sternly as the boy looked over at him and then took a seat on the floor. He knew better than to defy him, even if he had not been in their lives for the past several years, he was still their father. Corey knew that although he was trying to mend things, he would be the first one to set him in place and rather roughly if it was called for. "I will not say that what she did was right, but I will say that I did not help the situation any by doing missions with Kimberly. It put a strain on the two of us and well…Kim and I weren't exactly saints either, but we forced ourselves to leave before something happened. Not everyone can withhold love the way we did and it hurt, it hurt like hell to do that."

"But you never acted on it," Corey said as Tommy let out a sigh.

"You don't want to know the amount of cold showers I had to take to get her off my mind," Tommy said as Corey stared at him. "Like I said, I'm not a saint."

"Tyler, are you all right?" Kat asked as he nodded and she gave him a suspicious look. He was being oddly quiet about all of it and she could not help but wonder when the floor was going to drop out from under her and he was going to hate her as well. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, when are you and Kim getting married?" Tyler asked as Tommy's mouth dropped open and Kat stared at him in silence, that was certainly not the reaction that either of them would have predicted from him. "I figured all this out awhile ago, so it's not too much of a surprise and Dad, I want another younger sibling."


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

"I never thought we'd have this," Kim whispered as he held her close and stared down at the little boy in her arms. He was all of a couple of days old and neither of them could remember ever being this happy. After everything that they had been through, this was the last thing that they had expected to be allowed to have. Their life had been nothing but calm after the evil had lifted and they were eternally grateful for that.

"Neither did I but we do and I've never been this happy," Tommy said as Kim looked up at him and just shook her head.

"Don't let Corey or Tyler hear that," Kim said with a smile as he shook his head.

"Okay, I was this happy with them but that was sixteen years ago," Tommy said as Kim nodded and then closed her eyes. She was still tired from the labor and although she tried to hide it, she knew that Tommy could tell even with all the precautions she took. "So, when do you think they'll show up?"

"Within the hour, not that I mind, I'm just a little bit tired and sore," Kim said as Tommy barely nodded. Garrett had been too big for her frame and the staples had to be painful. They both wanted for her to be able to have him naturally, but that just hadn't worked out.

"I'll take him and let you get some rest," Tommy said as he looked down at her to see that she was already dozing off. He carefully removed the baby from her grasp and carried him to the living room.

The last year had seen a lot of changes in the Oliver household, the least of which being the baby in his arms. He and Kim had married a mere two weeks after she left the hospital and she was pregnant a month later. Neither of them had expected it to happen so soon, but they were overjoyed when it happened. They had wasted so much time and now they had to live life to it's fullest.

When Tommy wasn't spending time at the dojo or making midnight runs to get ice cream or potato chips for Kim, he was making up for lost time with Corey and Tyler. The boys had managed to get over their admission and were working to get their family back or at least what was left of it. It hurt the both of them to know that even if he had not turned evil, that they would have been broken apart, but they were slowly getting over that fact.

"Dad!" Corey yelled as he walked in the front door and Tommy cringed as Garrett's face crinkled and he began to wail. "Sorry, I forgot how babies are."

"It's okay, drop you stuff off upstairs while I get him settled back down," Tommy said as he started pacing around the room, rocking the little boy back to sleep. "Hey, Ty, how was your week?"

"Good, Mom sent a gift," Tyler said as Tommy nodded. "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah," Tommy said as he passed the no longer wailing baby off to his oldest son. "Just make sure to…"

"Unlike Corey, I didn't forget. Go get Kim," Tyler said as Tommy just shook his head and walked off. "Hey little one, I'm your brother, even if you don't know what that is just yet."

"Ty…what the hell are you doing?" Corey asked as Tyler looked up from the gurgling baby with a smile.

"He's our little brother and like Lisa we have to look after him," Tyler said as Corey eyed him suspiciously. "Plus Dad needed to go wake Kim up."

"He's cute, I'll give him that," Corey said as Tyler shook his head. "What? Did you expect more out of me?"

"No, I guess I shouldn't that would be too much," Tyler joked as Kim walked into the living room obviously still sore from the surgery. "How are you?"

"I've been better and I've been worse," Kim said as Tommy's arms went around her and he held her up as he had felt her knees weaken. "Abby hurt more."

"I'm sure," Tommy whispered as he looked away from her. They had talked about her last pregnancy a good bit over the last few months. According to her, Abby had been a calmer baby and barely kicked her, Garrett on the other hand had left her extremely sore many days. The delivery, however, had been much worse, which was something Tommy desperately tried to avoid talking about but had been forced to listen to at one doctor's visit. That was the one time that he had honestly broken down about it. The baby that he had never known and everything that loss had cost them had just been too much for him that day.

"So how have things been?" Corey asked as Kim took in a deep breath and looked over at Tommy.

"Good until I brought up Abby," Kim said as Tommy snatched his head back towards her and she smiled. "I still know you really well Tommy and there's no reason to look at him like that."

"Wow, she's better than Mom," Corey whispered as Kim laughed.

"How's Kat doing?" Kim asked as Tyler brought over the sleeping baby and she gently took him.

"All right, bigger, but all right," Tommy said as Kim smiled. "Billy thinks it's going to be boy."

"I'm sure he'd like a boy," Tommy said as Kim looked up at him. "I know, I know, you'd like a girl."

"Another one? You just had him!" Corey yelled as Garrett let out a wail, which caused Tommy to glare over at him.

"Baby, shh, it's okay," Kim whispered as she slowly rocked back and forth. "He didn't mean it."

"In about a year and a half or so yes," Tommy said as Corey just stared at him.

"I don't want to think about the two of you…" Corey trailed off as Kim laughed and Tommy scowled.

"Corey, it's not like you…" Tyler trailed off as Tommy's eyebrows shot up and Kim smiled at him. Kat had been bugging Tommy to sit the both of them down and have a good long talk with them. It seemed that she had had good reason to be worried, as the look on Corey's now pale face was enough to confirm various activities.

"Hmm?" Tommy asked as Corey looked down at the floor. "The girl you've been dating for the last year?"

"Yeah," Corey said as a blush crept up into his cheeks. He did not feel comfortable talking about this with Kimberly in the room, but as she was paying attention to Garrett, he did feel slightly better.

"Get her on birth control and use a condom," Tommy said as Kim looked down at Garrett and tried to ignore the advice that Tommy was throwing out to the boys.

"Dad, you're not going to kill me?" Corey asked as Tommy shook his head no. "Why?"

"Not today, you seem to forget that I was once a teenager myself that did stupid things and left people I cared about which turned out to bite me in the ass. It's kinda why we're here today, I wouldn't change it back though," Tommy said as he looked around at his family and smiled. Yes things were a little bit messed up and yes it could have been better, but if this was the only way for him to get there, then he'd deal with it. There was no way he'd go back to give up what he had now.


End file.
